


Лифт.

by хочу_но_не_хочу (vis_autem_non_vis)



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Everyday Life, Gen, OOC, Psychology, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vis_autem_non_vis/pseuds/%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83_%D0%BD%D0%BE_%D0%BD%D0%B5_%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83
Summary: глупые страхи смелого человека.





	Лифт.

У Моргана не было страхов. Никогда. Ему не было страшно проснуться и осознать, что жил одним днём, ему не было страшно сражаться с пришельцами в космосе, ему не было страшно становиться пришельцем.

Нейромоды удивительное изобретение. Они помогают стать тем, кем ты бы никогда не стал. Так Вице-президент, Морган Ю, стал монстром. Ну, так считали окружающие. А сам Ю считал себя научным открытием. Он уже не человек, но еще и не тифон. Он мог использовать их силы, а мог скрыть. Он мог слышать их, мог разговаривать.

Морган знал то, что не знает никто.

Но было кое-что одно, что внушало в него ужас. И он не мог это побороть.

Главный Лифт. Он пронизывал всю станцию Талос 1, будто игла, воткнутая в бабочку. Не только удерживал все три части воедино, но и помогал добраться из одной точки в другую.

Этот Лифт специально сделали уютным, тут работникам предстояло провести много времени.

Теплое освещение, мягкого оттенка бордового диванчики, приятный паркет. Еще была приятная музыка, такая же как и в обычных, земных, лифтах. Время ожидания в Лифте было очень комфортным. А особенно нравилось жителям станции стеклянные стены и потолок. Рассматривать космос, когда Лифт выходит за пределы отсека, чтобы перейти в другой, было самым лучшим увлечением. Это создало настолько привычную и уютную атмосферу, что Лифт любили и считали единственным нормальным местом. Некоторые называли и самым безопасным.

Но Морган так не считал. После катастрофы Лифт начал навевать ему ощущаемый страх. Слишком знакомая обстановка, слишком похоже на ложь. Жизнь всегда жестоко обходилась с Морганом и он давно приучил себя не доверять подобным местам. И ведь не оплошал. Несколько раз тифоны совершали на него нападения прям во время поездки. Да, станцию давно очистили и тифоны под контролем, но Морган до сих пор, нарушая все правила, в лифте оружие не убирал.

А как же вид, спросите вы? Это тоже не доставляло Ю удовольствие. Наоборот напоминало, о неминуемой, приближающейся опасности. Оно там, далеко. Но оно настигнет. Рано или поздно. И Ю не мог избавиться от этих мыслей.

Он бы при желании использовал САГИТТу, но та была закрыта после устранения тифонов, все же, это технические туннели. Оставался лишь Лифт... и опять накатывающее чувство паники и дрожь от воспоминаний недавних событий, которую он скроет от всех и опять выйдет с надменным взглядом и спокойным лицом.

Никто не должен знать.


End file.
